


Say, "I do"

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun loves his job as a wedding planner. He simply likes to accompany couples on their way to the most wonderful day in their life. However, he still hasn't found his own better half. That may change when he meets the best man of a client who seems to have the same beliefs in love as Jun. But life isn't that nice to let you fall in love without any complications, right?





	Say, "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> A late re-post from me...  
> This story was written for the jun_exchange on dw this year (april, I think).  
> It was written for yoru no hikari.  
> And I could finally fulfill a great wish of mine - writing Jun as a wedding planner <3

Jun checked the clock on his office's wall again to make sure not to miss his appointment. He still had some minutes, so he decided to check the file once more.

When he opened the folder, the picture of two smiling men was the first thing he saw. By now, Jun knew every detail about them, maybe even more than the two knew about themselves. But that was Jun's job – to find out about the characters of the people he worked with, learn everything about their likes and dislikes and, the most important fact, understand the way their relationship worked.

He needed to know all that because he would be there when they would finally tie the knot, vow to stay at each other's side until they'd die, promise to help and support each other in every situation, and finally seal their promise with a kiss.

He would be the one who would make sure that this day was going to be the best day in their lives, that whenever they'd think back, they would feel the same happiness that they had felt that on special day.

He would be responsible for making sure that the two would be the centre of attention, that everyone would adore the couple, saying how lovely they looked in their festive clothes, most likely even getting a bit jealous of them and their endless happiness.

He would only rest when the last guests had left and the two would finally come down from their high, still smiling though and telling Jun what a great day it had been, thanking him for organizing and managing everything perfectly.

Tired, but satisfied, he would tell them to enjoy their first night as a married couple, winking at them mischievously, before he'd leave to get his well-deserved rest.

Yes, that's what he was living for – his job as a wedding planner.

Ever since it had been his dream to organize weddings, these big events with lots of tears and laughter, touching moments and pure happiness. He loved this potpourri of emotions, creating this very special mood that only weddings had, magical and incomparable, originating in one powerful feeling that was able to change everything:

LOVE.

Jun truly believed in love. To him, it was what held everything together, what made people what they are and what it was worth living for.

He was aware that some would call him idealistic or even a dreamer, but he didn't mind. Love was essential to him and he was convinced that human beings were made to love and be loved.

He also believed in One True Love. He was sure that there were two people that belonged to each other, even if sometimes, it was not easy to find that someone, as Jun had experienced that first hand. However, he was far from giving up, knowing that his One True Love was still out there, waiting to be found.

In the meantime, Jun was busy making sure that those who had found each other already, were able to seal their love at last – in the most beautiful place with the best music and prettiest flowers.

The feeling of being part of their happiness made Jun all excited and giddy, causing him to give his utmost best during the process of organization and the final event.

This excitement had slowly caught him by now as he was having a first meeting with the two men on the picture that had decided to take the final step in their relationship. And he would support them with all his might!

* * *

Jun entered the conference room with a big smile. His costumers were already waiting, being placed on the comfortable chairs by Jun's assistant.

In one split second Jun scanned the couple. The two black haired men were sitting close to each other, the hand of the smaller man, Nino, as Jun knew from their file, on the other man's, Sho's, thigh, drawling little circle on it. Sho had his arm on the backrest of Nino's chair, providing the other man with the knowledge that he was close by.

Mentally, Jun gasped in relief. The couple was obviously in tune with each other. He couldn't feel any vibe of aggression or quarrel coming from them. Both were here because they had decided to take this step and they were holding on to their decision without any doubts.

That was making his job a lot easier!

His eyes wandered over to a woman next to Sho. Remembering her face from his file, Jun immediately recognised her as Sho's witness.

“Mr. Matsumoto! It's so nice to see you again,” she said and raised to her feet.

Jun quickly made a step towards her, taking her outstretched hand.

“Mrs. Kitagawa!” he smiled brightly. “It's my pleasure to be able to welcome you in my office once again!”

“I just had to recommend your office to my friends here,” she explained and gestured over to the couple that had raised from their seats as well, following the conversation between the other two. “Mr. Toma organized such a beautiful wedding for us last year, so I have high hopes that you will be able to do the same for these two unromantic idiots who rather would have loved to marry at home with no guests. But I said that they have to have a proper wedding!”

She nodded furiously and Jun thanked her for recommending his company. He had talked to his partner, who was also the co-founder of their wedding planner office and Toma had given him lots of information about Keiko's wedding, including a few hints about Sho who had been her best man.

Finally, Jun turned to the couple who had been waiting patiently. He introduced himself once more before he offered to sit down and have a talk.

“First of all, congratulations. Marrying is something magical and unique, so I am glad that you decided to take this step,” Jun began.

“Of course, you are. People deciding to marry secures your job,” Nino gave back and received a deadly glare from Keiko as well as a soft hit on the back of his head from his partner.

“I'm sorry,” Sho apologized quickly for his boyfriend.

Jun smiled.

“He has a point,” he admitted. “However, I love my job and I love to make people happy on their special day. So when I said I am glad you decided to take this step, I was being honest with you. I cannot but feel happiness when two people have found each other and want to stay together for the rest of their life.”

Nino looked at him sceptically, but Jun didn't back off and returned his look openly. After a few seconds, Nino's expression softened and he smiled.

“You've been right, Keiko-chan. He's our man!” he declared into the direction of the woman who crossed her arms.

“I told you,” she said but her expression was also soft.

“Thank you very much,” Jun accepted the praise and he had the feeling that the ice between them has broken. It was probably going to be a lot of fun to work together with them.

However, there was one thing that had bugged him ever since he had entered the room and he needed to make sure.

“I was wondering if we aren't one person short,” he started. “My file says that you, Mr. Ninomiya, have a best man. He's not here yet?”

“I'm sorry,” Nino apologized. “Aiba Masaki, my best friend and therefore best man, cannot come today. He was suddenly called to come to work because one of his colleagues fell ill and he needed to jump in,” he explained. “I hope it's not a problem.”

Jun shook his head.

“It's none at all,” he assured the couple. “I just wanted to make sure if maybe the circumstances have changed and we need to proceed differently from what I have planned.”

“Oh, no!” Nino exclaimed. “Masaki is ready for this job ever since I told him I found a boyfriend.”

“He sometimes is more excited about this wedding than we are,” Sho threw in with a smile.

“Because you two are so terribly unromantic,” Keiko added and rolled her eyes.

“That's why we have you and Masaki,” Sho soothed his witness who nodded contently.

“It's just that as an actor Masaki sometimes has a tight schedule and unexpected jobs come in at the last minute,” Nino went on explaining.

“I am sure we will manage this somehow,” Jun said understandingly. He had gotten excited upon the thought that he would work with an actor this time. Jun was a huge movie fan and he loved going to the cinema.

He had never heard the name “Aiba Masaki” before, but even for Jun it was impossible to remember each and everyone who appeared in a movie. He made a mental note to check on the name later. For now, he had to plan a wedding.

* * *

Jun parked his car at the hotel's own parking space. He was going to meet Nino and Sho here.

After a long talk in his office, Jun had figured out that an unspectacular hotel would be the best for the two. They didn't seem to be in favour of outdoor places and, as Jun had been told, Sho's parents liked it quite traditional while Nino's mum was wishing for a relaxing spa weekend after the wedding.

He had sent leaflets of several hotels over to the couple that decided for this in the end. However, Jun had insisted that they would take a look by themselves because only they would be able to figure out if it suited them.

Furthermore, to be completely honest, Jun had been looking forward to meeting that “Aiba Masaki”. He had searched the net for this man but nothing applicable came up. Maybe that man was a newcomer or maybe he was working under an alias, so he really wanted to meet him and talk to him.

While he was walking over to the little chapel of the hotel where he had promised to meet his customers, he hoped that Aiba Masaki didn't had to cancel the appointment today again.

Jun was the first to arrive at the meeting place, so he entered the chapel by himself.

The moment he stepped over the doorstep a wave of emotion captured him. He always felt like that when he entered places like this. Many couples had vowed their love to each other in this chapel and Jun could feel the endearing atmosphere around him.

He wondered, how many weddings this chapel had seen and how many of them had lasted until eternity, as it had been promised here.

The bond between two people that was woven at such a ceremony could become stronger over the years until it would be indestructible. On the other side, it could also get thinner and thinner until it tears apart at the very end.

Jun always hoped that the couples, whose wedding he organized, would lead a fulfilling relationship, but he knew that some of them simply hadn't found their right person yet and were mistakenly assuming their partner to be “The One”.

Still, it wasn't Jun's place to tell anyone that they would probably end up with a divorce in a few years. His job was it to make their day special and magical as he was not responsible for the things that came after.

But, of course, Jun was happy if he came across couples where he could feel that they would grow old together. He was a little bit more motivated in such cases and this time, he was pretty sure that Sho and Nino would manage everything life had in store for them together until they were old.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Jun suddenly heard a breathy voice right next to him that made him jump in shock. He hadn't heard anyone entering the chapel after him.

Jun turned to the man next to him. He had never seen him before, but was immediately captured by those intense eyes that looked out of a beautiful face which was framed by black hair, tucked behind the ear on one side.

“I'm sorry if I startled you,” the man apologized. “But I always get quite sentimental in such places,” he admitted and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Finally, Jun pulled himself together and quickly shook his head.

“No problem. I just didn't hear you entering,” he said, trying to tear his eyes away from the full lips of his opposite, that had formed into a soft smile by now.

“I'm relieved. I couldn't bear the thought of making a bad first impression on such a fine man as you are,” the man said and Jun felt his cheeks heating up at the hidden compliment. “I'm Aiba Masaki, Nino's best man,” the beauty introduced himself and Jun's eyes grew wide for a moment.

This man was Aiba Masaki? No wonder he was an actor - with his looks.

Jun fought hard to regain his composure. If he wasn't overly motivated to work with Nino and Sho and their witnesses already, he was now for sure.

“I'm Matsumoto Jun,” he introduced himself with a hopefully steady voice. “I am organizing Mr. Ninomiya's and Mr. Sakurai's wedding.”

Aiba smiled softly at Jun, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by an excited voice.

“It's beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous!”

Keiko had entered the chapel with Sho and Nino in tow. She was clasping her hands in front of her mouth which didn't keep her from shouting her excitement, though.

“It's nice!” Sho agreed but was immediately scolded.

“Nice? It's not just nice! It's perfect!” she made clear. Then, her eyes fell on the two men standing in the front of the chapel.

“Aiba-chan!” she yelled and quickly made her way towards said man. “I am so glad you're here. You have to make sure that these two will not end up having their wedding in their living room.”

She hugged him tight while he promised to help her out with everything he had.

When Keiko let go of him, she turned to Jun.

“You two already know each other?”

“We just introduced ourselves,” Aiba explained before he turned to his best friend. “Seriously Nino, if I would have known that you have such a hot wedding planner, I would have made sure to come with you the last time.”

Jun tried once again to not blush upon the compliment. Aiba wasn't particularly secretive with his likes and dislikes and he managed to let Jun's heart beat a lot faster with his remarks.

“Thanks for making today possible,” Nino gave back and let himself pulled in a hug by his friend.

“I'm glad I could come,” Aiba said and hugged Sho as well who seemed to turn a little stiff in the other men's embrace, causing Nino to hide his grin.

“It's really a beautiful place,” Aiba added and Keiko agreed immediately.

“So romantic,” she sighed, looking around the little chapel.

“It will do,” Nino stated dryly and earned himself a growl from Sho's witness.

Jun decided that he should intervene before this could evolve into a fight.

“You're comfortable with this place?” he asked, directing the question at the couple because it was them who had to decide in the end.

“I like this place. It's not too cheesy and holds a subtle charm. I can imagine me speaking my wedding promise to Nino here,” Sho stated and reached out for Nino's hand.

“I agree. A few flowers here and there and we're good to go,” his partner nodded, ignoring Aiba's and Keiko's distressed faces.

“Perfect!” Jun said, not giving the two witnesses time to complain. They would decorate the chapel nicely of course, but if Sho and Nino would like to keep it simple, he would act according to their wishes.

“I want to show you the room where the party will be held. It has a wonderful view on the Rainbow Bridge. Please follow me!” Jun went on and took the lead.

After their arrival, Nino, Sho and Keiko admired the view, each one in different levels of volume.

Jun had a small talk with the manager of the hotel and when he wanted to walk over to the windows to enjoy the sight as well, he was joined by Aiba.

“I am so happy for them,” the actor said, gesturing towards Sho and Nino. “They fit perfectly and they are so much in love.”

“I also got the impression that they get along very well,” Jun agreed.

“They are made for each other,” Aiba gave back, a dreamy look on his face. “Say, Mr. Matsumoto,” he suddenly turned to Jun, who looked at him in expectation.

“Did you find your destined partner yet?”

Jun coughed. “Not yet!” he managed to mutter.

“I see,” Aiba replied, but seemed to be quite satisfied. “Isn't it hard to organize beautiful weddings if you are still alone?”

Jun thought about the question for a moment before he answered.

“No, it's not,” he said truthfully. Upon seeing Aiba's questioning face, he went on. “Because this is my job that I love. I want to make people happy on their special day and I want it to be perfect. I want them to remember their wedding and feel the same happiness again. And it doesn't matter if I haven't found that happiness yet or not. It's just about them, not me.”

Jun realized that he had gotten quite enthusiastic, but Aiba only smiled softly at him.

“I understand what you mean,” the actor stated. “It's the same for me. Although I haven't found my partner yet, I want to convey this feeling of being in love in my movies.”

Jun got excited upon hearing this. Until now, he hadn't have an idea how to touch upon this topic, but now that Aiba had started it by himself, Jun finally wanted to find out more about this gorgeous actor.

“I can imagine that this must be quite hard,” he therefore said. “I am afraid that I have never watched a movie with you, but I am sure you are a great actor,” he went on, hoping that Aiba would take the hint.

“I could bring you some of my movies to your office. I pass it on my way to work,” Aiba offered and Jun cheered inside.

“Only of this isn't too much trouble for you,” he tried to play shy although getting a hand on Aiba's movies was the only thing he wanted.

“No, it's not,” the actor reassured him. “And I have a good reason to see you again,” he added and threw Jun a smile that nearly knocked the other one off his feet.

“I cannot wait to watch them,” the wedding planner beamed back, his heart dancing in his chest. If he was interpreting all signs correctly, he could conclude that Aiba liked him, which came in very handy as Jun had immediately found a liking in this man as well – he was simply beautiful and he really liked that Aiba was talking openly about his thoughts and feelings.

“I really want to know what you think about it,” Aiba replied.

Over their talk the two hadn't realized the other three coming back to them so they turned around in surprise when Nino started speaking behind them.

“We think that this hotel is suited for our wedding,” he stated and Jun tried to pull himself together. He was working after all.

“I'm glad to hear that,” he said. “I will book the chapel and this room for you then.”

“Perfect!” Sho stated.

“We're done here now?” Nino asked and Jun nodded.

“I will call you when I got the suggestions from he flower shop, so we can decide on this and we will have to make an appointment at the suits shop to find your perfect outfit,” he explained the next steps and the couple agreed, before they thanked him and quickly left the room.

“They were quite in a hurry,” Aiba stated, looking after the two.

“Because they want to test the beds in the hotel,” Keiko said, her arms crossed. “For their guests, of course,” she added with rolling eyes.

Aiba laughed.

“That's my Nino!”

“He has a bad influence on my Sho,” Keiko replied, but grinned as well, indicating that she didn't really mean it.

“He only brings out hidden traits,” Aiba gave back and offered Keiko his arm.

They left the room and parted ways in front of the hotel. Aiba whispered a “See you soon” into Jun's ear when they bid their farewell that left him with shaking legs. Jun couldn't wait for the day that Aiba would appear in his office and he would finally hold his movie in his hands.

* * *

“Mr. Matsumoto!” Jun heard his secretary calling for him from the other room. “Ms. Kanda just called...”

Jun groaned. That woman was giving him a huge headache. He had had people that made last minute changes a few times already, but that woman simply wasn't able to make decisions and was changing her mind every minute.

His secretary's head popped up from behind the door frame.

“She says she heard that yellow flowers at a wedding aren't good for the marriage at all, and she wants to change everything to pastel pink and purple,” she informed Jun who let his head fall onto his desk.

They had changed the order for the flowers three times already...

“I'll let Ohno know,” Jun simply groaned and heard his secretary chuckle.

“Oh, and you have a visitor. He is waiting outside,” she added and Jun's head shot up. “It's a man called Aiba Masaki. Shall I let him in?”

“Yes!” Jun nearly screamed and while his surprised secretary walked over to her desk to press the buzzer, he tried to fix his hair and calm down.

He had been waiting for this day ever since he parted from Aiba at the hotel. Another search on the internet hadn't brought up anything, so Jun had to rely on Aiba's promise to bring him one of his movies to finally be able to see more of that man.

Ever since their visit at the hotel, Aiba had been constantly on Jun's mind. The actor's smile as well as his slightly breathy voice were keeping Jun from being able to concentrate on his work properly these last days. Still, he couldn't get enough from that man and the thought of having that bright smile burned on a DVD where he could repeat it over and over again was lifting Jun's spirits immensely.

Aiba's breathy laughter along with the giggling of Jun's secretary resounded from the outer office and brought the man back to reality – the reality where Aiba Masaki was visiting him.

Jun tried to put on a calm expression (pretty sure that he totally failed, though) and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the open door, his heart pounding strongly against his ribs.

Aiba was bent over the counter of Jun's secretary, both taking a look on something on Aiba's phone, giving Jun the perfect view on his admittedly perfect behind.

Now, Jun also felt his cheeks heating up and while he tried hard to tear his eyes away from the very pleasant sight, his secretary spotted him.

“Mr. Matsumoto is ready to welcome you now,” she informed the man at her counter and Aiba turned around.

Although Jun had been confronted with Aiba's smile in his (day)dreams over the past days, the actual thing nearly swept him off his feet again.

“Jun!”

The wedding planner couldn't remember when he had allowed Aiba to call him by his given name, but he really liked the way it sounded out of Aiba's mouth.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't come earlier. Work was terribly stressful,” Aiba explained and rescued Jun from his troubles whether he should call Aiba by his given name as well or not.

“I can understand,” the wedding planner therefore said. “Work can be really crazy, sometimes. Today, we had another change for a flower decorations that I have to take care of...,” he said, wondering why he was spamming Aiba with such unnecessary information.

“If you're too busy, I can come by another time,” Aiba offered kindly, but that was the last thing Jun wanted him to do.

“No, no,” he quickly said. “Please, come in.”

He gestured Aiba to enter his office and the actor followed the invitation. Jun closed the door behind him. He would have to explain Aiba to his secretary later on anyway, but he for now, he wanted some privacy.

“You've got a nice office,” Aiba stated after taking in Jun's quite posh room. Jun had spent quite some money on it. He didn't want to show off and his costumers would not enter his office anyway, but he simply wanted to feel comfortable in the room he spent most of his day in.

“Thank you,” he gave back and offered Aiba a seat before he settled back in his own chair behind his desk. He wanted to bring some distance between himself and Aiba to make sure he wouldn't do anything careless. Jun already realized that he probably couldn't trust himself completely in Aiba's presence anymore.

“It must be nice to think about weddings all day long,” Aiba stated after taking another look around the office.

“It is,” Jun agreed. “Most of the time at least,” he added then, thinking of Ms. Kanda and her wish to change the flower arrangement for the forth time.

“We all struggle with our job once in a while,” Aiba said thoughtfully, and Jun nodded.

“Are you having a tough time right now?” he asked then, feeling that something was on Aiba's mind.

The actor shook his head.

“I was thinking about it in a more general way,” he replied. However, upon seeing Jun's raised eyebrows, he explained his thoughts further. “In my case it's a bit hard to lead a decent relationship.”

“I can imagine,” Jun voiced his understanding.

“I don't blame anyone,” Aiba said. “It's understandable that it's hard to lead a relationship with an actor.”

Jun nodded, although right now, he would be more than happy to lead a relationship with an actor – with a specific actor, to be precise.

“But if I find that one person that is destined to be mine, I would quit, immediately,” Aiba went on, his expression serious.

“Really?” Jun was surprised. He had met a lot of couples that had made several sacrifices for each other, but he had only encountered a handful of people that were ready to go that far for their partner.

“You might think I am cheesy or unrealistically romantic, but I believe in the One True Love and I am convinced that one should do everything possible to keep that someone,” Aiba explained and upon hearing these words, Jun nearly wanted to scream from joy. Finally, he had met someone with the same mindset as him, and on top of that, that someone was overly hot and breathtaking.

“It is cheesy and romantic, indeed,” Jun replied, “but it's not unrealistic!”

Aiba smiled at the weeding planner, who had to gulp before he could go on.

“People go to different lengths for their partner and it's in each one's own decision how far they'd go. But I agree with you that once you've found your One True Love you should try everything to keep them,” Jun stated, adding a determined nod.

“I knew we'd get along very well,” Aiba said and suddenly reached out to take Jun's hand. A shot of electricity, originating from where their skin met, captured Jun, making him feel him all tingly.

The moment lasted a few seconds before Aiba seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. He carefully pressed Jun's hand again before he let go of it.

“Actually, I came to bring you this,” he changed the topic abruptly and handed Jun the bag he had been carrying the whole time. “I wasn't really sure which one of my movies you'd like, so I hope I picked the right ones.”

Carefully, Jun took the bag, trying to peep inside. However, he could only spot a green box that assumingly contained his utmost desired items, so he had to wait a little longer to finally find out what kind of movies Aiba was appearing in.

“Thank you so much,” Jun said and finally tried himself on a smile.

“I am really looking forward to hearing your opinion on the movies,” Aiba stated, motioning towards the bag.

“I will let you know immediately after I watched them,” Jun promised, too excited to think about anything else than the movies in his hand.

“Perfect! I will give you my number then,” Aiba beamed and took out his phone.

Jun couldn't believe that Aiba was offering him his contact so quickly. He was an actor, after all. However, he would surely not decline that offer.

They quickly exchanged their numbers and Jun felt like a little boy who finally got his most desired present.

Shortly after, they were interrupted by Jun's secretary, who knocked on the door.

“Mrs. Kanda just called again. She also wants to change the main dish because she thinks that fish is not decent enough for a wedding, after all,” she informed Jun and imitated the woman's voice so perfectly that Jun would have started to laugh if the situation wouldn't be that severe.

“They already ordered all the ingredients. Her wedding is in two days!” he groaned and threw his hands up in despair.

Jun's secretary looked at him pitifully.

“I will take care of it,” he mumbled between gritted teeth and already started to think of all the consequences this change would bring. He would print out the menu again, inform the hotel about the change in cutlery...

“I think I should leave now,” Aiba interrupted his thoughts, and although this was the last thing that Jun wanted, he knew that it was a good decision.

He thanked Aiba once again for his visit and the DVDs before he guided him out off his office.

“I'll be waiting for your message,” Aiba said and Jun promised to watch the movies as soon as possible. You don't let such a gorgeous man like Aiba wait for too long.

When the actor was finally out of sight, Jun realized that he was sweaty all over, his heart still beating like crazy and his knees shaking uncontrollably. But, he was happy and giddy with excitement, and not even the thought of having to inform the chef of the menu's change could damp his spirits.

* * *

Jun opened the door to his flat and switched on the light in the dark corridor.

“I'm back,” he said although nobody was there to reply the greeting.

When he entered the main area, he slumped down on his sofa and closed his eyes. His afternoon had been pretty stressful.

The chef hadn't been overly delighted about the menu's change and had wreaked his anger on Jun who had to listen to all the problems that were arising, including how much more money this would cost. It had taken him over an hour to calm the chef down and finally leave the place. Then, he had made his way over to Ohno's flower shop.

He was working together with that man ever since he opened his business. Ohno's biggest strength was his calmness, so he accepted the change without a word and began to order the new flowers. Jun had stayed for a little bit longer to have a little chat because the scent of the the flower shop as well as Ohno's calmness managed to lower his pulse.

It had already become dark when Jun left the flower shop and went straight home, buying himself a bento at the supermarket on his way since he simply was too tired to cook something after that stressful day.

With a sigh, he got up from his sofa again to put the food into the microwave and get himself a cold beer from his fridge.

Back in the living room he put down the beer on the table in front of his sofa. When he passed his working bag, it caused him to remember the green box that he had put inside.

Jun slapped himself mentally. He had forgotten about the treasure he had received today over all the stress caused by Ms. Kanda.

A wave of excitement captured his body when he took it out again. He remembered the talk with Aiba in his office and was still amazed to have found someone who thought about love and relationships the same way he did. Until now, this hadn't happened before and Jun took this as a very specific sign that Aiba might play an important role in his future life. Furthermore, he now had the chance to see Aiba again and again – as often as he wanted.

With trembling fingers, Jun opened the lid of the box, throwing it next to him on the sofa. He was thrilled to find out what kind of movie Aiba was acting in.

Jun looked at the cover of the first DVD and blinked. He closed his eyes, shook his head and took another look. However, the image was still the same: Aiba, kneeling behind a smaller, younger man, holding him by his hips, both stark naked, their mouths formed to an “O”.

Stressed out, Jun reached for the second DVD, but the cover hinted a quite similar movie as well as the other DVDs in the box. All of them were titled something like “Magic Hammer into the deep” or “Open up for Magic Hammer”.

Finally, everything made sense to Jun. He couldn't find Aiba Masaki on the internet because he was working under an alias (a pretty bad one, Jun decided) and of course, Jun hadn't searched for actors of SUCH movies.

Devastated, he put the box down next to him, as the initial shock made way for a way more aggressive emotions – rejection and despite.

It would be a lie to say that he had never watched a single porn movie in his life, but he simply didn't like the way sex was portrayed in most of those films. It was a simple act of satisfaction of the sexual desire – and not even for the ones who acted in the movie, more for the ones that watched it.

It simply didn't apply to Jun why he should get a kick out of someone ramming his dick into a screaming man's ass or someone gagging on a huge cock that was being pressed in his mouth.

To Jun, sex was the most intimate thing between two people, and an act of real love. However, he had to realize that his way of thinking wasn't compatible with the mainstream and that's why Jun was extremely picky with his choice of porn movies. He would never ever watch cheap crap like this, where the cover already gave away that nobody had cared about any plot or aesthetic values and where the actors were only making sure to scream as loud and filthy as possible.

With an angry shout, Jun reached for the lid and pressed it back onto the box. All his excitement had vanished. He wanted to scream at Aiba. Why, just why did he choose to become a porn star? He was so pretty and beautiful that he would have easily been able to capture everyone's heart in a second and surely would become a successful, normal actor. He would shine in romance movies for sure, or in a medical TV series...

The microwave indicated that it was done heating up the food, but Jun wasn't hungry anymore. His hopes of finally finding someone who shared the same believes when it came to love and relationships had been crushed within a second. At least, he couldn't imagine that someone who earned his money with porn was honestly interested in a serious relationship and he felt stupid for even considering that Aiba was on the same wave length as him.

Still, facing reality was like falling down from a cloud into the deepest gorge – a nasty fall, quite hurtful.

Actually, Jun didn't even want to see Aiba Masaki again, the man who had managed to capture his heart after only one meeting. Now, Jun had to take it back and make sure Aiba would never be able to get a chance to reach out his hand for it once more.

Jun nodded ferociously. He wouldn't give Aiba any chance to come close to his heart.

With a little too much force, Jun kicked the box under his sofa, trying to get the porn star and his movies out of his mind, but the image of Aiba's ecstatic face stayed for a little bit longer than he would have liked it.

Aiba's words made a lot of sense now. Of course, nobody would like to be together with a porn star. There wasn't even the problem of standing in the spotlight together with him all the time, because, to be honest, nobody was THAT interested in the private life of a porn star. The bigger problem was the fact that the partner would be sleeping with a lot of people – for the entertainment of others who liked to watch cheaply produced films where genitals were the real stars.

If Aiba would have at least acted in classy porn movies – where they even have a tiny plot and nice cinematography and lightning and where even the music didn't give it away that it was a porn during the first accords.

Jun would have been able to consider Aiba's choice if that would have been the case, but seeing only the images on the DVD covers told Jun that he couldn't expect more than simple pounding and groaning.

Jun felt like kicking something. He was angry – mostly at himself. It was basically Aiba's decision what he did for a living, but Jun couldn't believe that he had not realized before that the actor was a porn star. He had been so focussed on Aiba's pretty face and sweet talking that he hadn't been able to see through him.

Therefore, he had already developed some hopes that Aiba might be the one he had been searching for his whole life but they had been crushed so hard that it might not be too easy to recover. However, in order to protect himself, Jun had to make a decision.

He would work with Aiba on a professional level, but he would not think of him as a potential future partner any longer. It shouldn't be too hard to get over with these few more meetings and maybe Aiba would even be too “busy” to attend, anyway.

* * *

“So, how do I look like?” Aiba asked and turned around in front of his friend and the wedding planner.

Jun could barely stop himself from saying things like “absolutely gorgeous” or “hot like hell”.

Basically, it all had started when Nino asked Jun to accompany him for choosing a suit for the wedding for him and his best man. He said, he didn't trust Aiba's sense for fashion and Sho was not allowed to see him in his suit before the actual wedding (not that his partner had a better sense for fashion as his best man Nino had nicely added as well).

Seeing himself as someone who was organizing their wedding, Jun had agreed to help out and had met Nino, who was accompanied by Aiba, at one of the more decent suit and tailor shops.

With Jun's help, Nino had quickly decided on a suit that looked really good on him, however, Aiba wasn't such an easy client and since then they were stuck in that shop with Aiba wearing one breathtaking suit after another.

Jun had somehow lost track on why he was still here. The only thing he knew was, that he had missed the point of time where he should have excused himself.

“I liked the navy blue one better,” Nino stated, looking up from his phone.

Aiba checked himself once more in the mirror.

“I will try the navy blue one again,” Aiba announced his decision and Nino sighed. Aiba had been trying the navy blue one three times already.

While they were waiting for Aiba to change, Jun braced himself for an absolute breathtaking sight once more and sat down next to Nino.

“So,” his client started and put his phone into his pocket, “did you already watch his movies?”

“Of course not!” Jun shot back, a little bit too fast as he quickly realized because Nino raised his eyebrow.

“Why not?” the soon to be married man asked. “Aiba told me you were very excited to watch his movies.”

“Because I didn't know WHAT kind of movies he is in,” Jun answered truthfully.

“You didn't?” Nino looked at Jun puzzled.

“No, you only introduced Aiba as an actor, not a PORN actor,” he shot back and his client started to laugh.

“My bad,” he apologized and Jun felt the urge to hit him, but of course, he kept a professional smile on his face.

“Poor Masaki thinks you know about his profession and don't mind it at all,” Nino explained, still grinning.

“It's not that I absolutely don't like... this kind of movies, but...,” Jun started, but Nino waved him off.

“It's okay. You're not the only one who is shocked about Masaki's profession. It took Sho months to come to terms with it.”

And I will never come to terms with it, Jun thought.

“Masaki simply likes sex, so it was only natural that is turned out like this,” Nino went on seemingly absolutely unaffected about the topic of their conversation.

Jun rubbed his temples. This was just too much information for him now, because, as much as he was denying it, the images of naked Aiba from the DVD covers were imprinted in his brain and popped up at the most unfit moments – like now, when he knew that Aiba was only wearing underwear behind the thin curtain of the changing booth.

“What will you tell Aiba if he asks you about the movies?” Nino wanted to know and Jun really wished he would stop asking. He had been thinking about this problem as well these past days.

“That I was busy,” Jun replied because this was the only plausible answer he had come up with.

Nino nodded slowly.

“But you need to give him an answer anyway, or he will suggest watching them together with you,” he said with another grin on his face.

“I will not watch porn together with him, especially not one featuring him,” Jun made clear, but Nino only laughed.

“We do it all the time. He isn't too bad. You should give him a chance,” he encouraged Jun who only hummed.

He would NOT watch Aiba's porn and although he wasn't fond of lies, he was considering to simply tell Aiba that he watched the movies and give a vague opinion about it. That would keep Aiba from asking again and Jun would have one problem less, because this “Aiba porn thing” had occupied his mind for too long already.

“I think I will take this one,” Aiba suddenly said, coming out of the cabin, wearing the navy suit again. Jun looked up only to be greeted by another perfect sight, a picture that was getting in line with all the other ones of Aiba his brain had unhelpfully stored.

“You should. It suits you really well, right, Jun?” Nino encouraged his friend.

“It looks good on you,” Jun managed to mutter under his breath and Aiba gave him one of his sunshine smiles in return.

“If Jun-kun says so, I will take it for sure,” he explained his logic and Jun was wondering how fast he turned from Mr. Matsumoto into Jun-kun.

“Perfect!” Nino interrupted. “Then we can finally leave and have dinner. I am super hungry.”

“Oh, I know a good restaurant just around the corner. We can have dinner there. You really should try their steak, Jun-kun!” Aiba said excited.

“Actually, I haven't...,” Jun started but Aiba interrupted him.

“I'll quickly change my clothes and then we're good to go,” he said, not giving Jun any chance to finish his rejection.

Jun hung his head, and tried to ignore Nino's soft chuckle next to him. Getting Aiba out of his brain and life wasn't as easy as he had thought.

* * *

Stupid Aiba Masaki!

Jun kicked his shoes from his feet.

Why was he so fucking pretty?

Jun walked over to the sofa and let himself fall down, realising that the world was still spinning around him. It had been one or two (or three) beer to much this evening.

The wedding planner had wanted to erase Aiba Masaki from his mind but that was turning out to be harder than he would have expected. Especially after Aiba had looked so perfect in his navy suit today.

However, he didn't want to think about him. Aiba was a porn star who gave his body away for cheap movies. Even if Nino said that Aiba liked to have sex, Jun couldn't imagine that he was in he mood for it each and every time he had to "perform", especially since the movies were scripted and he had to make sure to position himself in a way that everything was visible.

Still, what Jun caused to think negatively of Aiba was the fact that if you have sex to produce money, no feelings were involved. The act itself was simply done to gain money and the partners were not treasuring each other - and that's what you could also see in these type of movies: no long, sinful kisses, no soft touching or fingers running over skin as well as no truly spoken words of love.

Jun knew he was romantic, maybe a little naïve in that concerns, and he was fine with it. However, he wanted a partner to feel the same way as he did and he had been so wrong about Aiba that it even hurt a little bit.

And then, he had been so nice and sweet this evening that one could not imagine him having the job he had. The way he talked, the way he laughed, the way his eyes shone when he was listening to Jun – everything had been just perfect about that man.

Well, there had to be a reason why he was successful with his work. At least, he was surely very nice to look at...

Jun put his arm over his eyes. The image of naked Aiba behind another man, his head thrown back so that his neck was visible while his mouth was opened in a silent scream popped up again. The picture definitely lacked romance, but that did not change the fact, that it had something wild and quite arousing as Jun's dick indicated helpfully.

Was Aiba really such a beast in bed?

Jun didnt want to admit it, but he was getting really curious about that question. He got to know Aiba as a sweet and smiling man, but maybe there was something hidden beneath that friendly facade – and Jun was getting interested simply into that thought.

It wouldn't cause any harm to him if he took a tiny look, right?

The alcohol in his blood as well as his already excited dick answered this question for him, so Jun rolled down from his sofa and reached for the box that he had kicked underneath.

He took out a DVD with only Aiba on the cover. It was titled “With Magic Hammer to your highs”. It sounded quite promising and the way Aiba was lying sprawled over the bed ratified his decision.

Jun put the disk into his player and, sitting down on the floor, the sofa at his back, he pushed the play button after only one second of hesitation. He was only taking a short look after all, there was nothing immoral about it.

The music was terribly, reinforcing his assumption about what cheap of a production this must be, Jun decided quickly, but as soon as Aiba's body came into sight, Jun didn't care anymore.

Aiba was under the shower, the water drops running over his body.

Jun gulped. As he had assumed, Aiba WAS perfect. He wasn't too muscular, but not too thin either. His body was long and slender, but looked quite powerful.

When the camera moved around, it became visible that Aiba was already touching himself. His cock was hard and Jun quickly measured it with his eyes, coming to the conclusion that Aiba was pretty well equipped – as expected.

The tip of Aiba's cock was glistening, probably because of the water that was running all over the man's body. His strokes were still slow and more on the savouring side than on the ecstatic one.

A close-up on Aiba's cock made the throbbing veins visible, and Jun suddenly felt the urge to trail them along with his tongue.

How did Aiba taste?

A long moan cut the sound of dripping water and went straight into Jun's dick that pressed painfully against his jeans.

That was probably the right moment to stop this movie. Jun had been able to convince himself that Aiba was as gorgeous without clothes as he was with. However, and Jun blamed the alcohol in his blood for this, because if he would have been sober, he would have never done this, he reached for his own dick instead of the remote, to bring this whole thing to an end.

Meanwhile, Aiba had leaned his arm against the tiles, his head in the crook of it. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly opened and he continued making those alluring sounds.

His hand was wrapped more tightly around his cock now, moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Jun's hand had also found it's way to his erection. However, there was still too much fabric in the way, so he quickly got rid of it, telling himself that now that he had started, he could also finish and that this had absolutely nothing to do with the effect Aiba's performance had on him.

Having full access now, Jun gave Aiba his undivided attention again, watching closely how the actor began to move his hips in synch with his hand.

The wedding planner quickly adapted the rhythm and soon he was panting just as loud as Aiba on the screen.

His dick was leaking pre-come and Jun smeared it over his sensitive tip, feeling the pleasant sensation running through his body. Aiba's groans spurred him on to speed up and the man on the screen was also thrusting powerfully into his hand.

When Aiba's movements became erratic, Jun tightened his grip around his own steel-hard dick and let himself be carried away by the many close-ups on Aiba's body that he took in greedily although he could feel his cheeks flushing with shame. However, there was no way he could stop now, so he let Aiba guide him to his quickly approaching high.

It didn't take long until the actor let out a long, deep moan and spurted his white juice against the tiles.

Upon seeing Aiba's cock pulsating like this, Jun felt his orgasm approaching and he sped up once more, having his own seed on his hand and stomach just a few seconds later.

While he bathed in the afterglow and tried to catch his breath, he watched Aiba, who had already recovered, stepping out of the shower cabin, drying his wet skin with a plushy towel.

His muscles were working under his skin and he had a content smile on his face. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and two manly feet could be seen walking inside. Aiba's smile grew bigger and he let the towel fall onto the ground to wrap his arms around that man.

Greedily, Jun watched how Aiba kissed his partner deeply, his hands already roaming over the white skin.

The wedding planner quickly put himself into the shoes of Aiba's partner, nearly able to feel Aiba's soft lips on his own. He wanted to see what Aiba was able to do to him, pushing the little voice that told him how much Aiba was already controlling him, away...

* * *

Jun was walking quickly through the pouring rain, his working bag over his head to keep at least a few strands of hair dry and in place.

He groaned frustrated. He knew that his hair would start to curl because of the dampness. Cursing Jun tried to fix it with the other hand but he knew it was useless. He would arrive at the restaurant with a perm. He didn't like his curly hair at all.

“Jun-kun~!”

The wedding planner looked up only to be greeted by the man he had been fantasizing over these past days. He simply couldn't stop himself from thinking about the man (and he couldn't stop himself from watching him every evening).

“Aiba!”

Jun felt his heartbeat speeding up simply by the feeling of this name on his tongue.

He finally managed to join Aiba under the roof of the entrance to the restaurant. He tried to swat the raindrops on his jacket away.

“Your hair is curling,” Aiba stated, and Jun tried to push them out of his forehead. “It's cute!”

Jun stopped his movement in the middle.

“Today it's just the two of us,” Aiba went on as casual as if he had been talking about the weather.

“What?” Jun's head shot up.

“Nino and Sho ate something bad yesterday and are taking turns on the toilet and Keiko couldn't find a babysitter,” Aiba explained. “But Nino said he trusts me, so I am here to decide the menu. Shall we go inside?”

Jun let himself be guided into the restaurant by Aiba while the thoughts were running wild in his head.

 

His plan had been to sit as far away from Aiba as possible, and talk to him as little as possible. He was way too scared that Aiba could find out that he had watched his porn and was now getting hot all over by simply thinking about that man. And now he was alone with him...

“I feel sorry for Nino and Sho,” Aiba started, and Jun forced himself to listen to his words instead of admiring those full lips that were able to do wonders as Jun had witnessed in several close-ups. “However, I am glad that it's just the two of us. It feels like a date.”

Jun's eyes popped open. His reaction didn't slip Aiba's attention who immediately intervened.

“I am talking nonsense,” he laughed. “But it would be a lie to say that I wasn't looking forward to tonight.”

Jun was glad that they were welcomed by the restaurant's staff just a second after, who guided them to their table, so he didn't have to reply to Aiba.

A “date” with Aiba was the last thing he wanted right now. Basically, he was angry at the actor for being able to mess up his thoughts the way he did. Jun seriously didn't want to get involved further with that man, simply because he absolutely didn't like what he was doing for his money. However, Aiba's sweet and open character as well as his beautiful sunshine smile, his gorgeous face and perfect body kept Jun's thoughts busy every day. He simply couldn't ban him from his mind. And Jun knew, dinner with Aiba alone wouldn't help to stop his brain from thinking about him, at all.

Aiba was talking about the preparations for the wedding and how much Sho and Nino were NOT interested in it. He raved about them being too unromantic about it so that he and Keiko - and Jun, of course - had to make sure the wedding would become a success

It didn't make sense to Jun how someone, who was acting in cheap porn movies, could be so romantically involved in the planning of a wedding, giving away that he was also wishing for something emotional like this for himself. There were these two contradicting sides of Aiba that Jun couldn't connect with any logical explanation, and it confused him immensely.

He wanted Aiba to be romantic and idealistic as he was, but he simply couldn't ignore the fact that at the same time Aiba was doing something that had absolutely no feelings involved and was simple entertainment. The man's actions just did not fit his words and thus, there was no chance that Jun could take him seriously.

When the food was brought, Aiba praised the appearance, took a few pictures that he sent dutifully to the ill couple and then began to eat. His lips closed softly around the fork and Jun's thoughts began to wander into the completely wrong direction, again.

“You should really try this, Jun-kun. It's delicious!” Aiba interrupted his thoughts and held a fork with a piece of beef in front of Jun's mouth.

Completely helpless, Jun slowly opened his mouth and let Aiba feed him. It was such an intimate act that even Aiba's ears went a bit red, and Jun knew his own cheeks must have a very healthy colour by now.

“It's really good,” Jun mumbled when the taste spread through his mouth.

“I told you,” Aiba grinned, and the embarrassment was gone again.

“Since Sho-chan likes beef a lot, I think we can go with this. Nino only wants hamburger, but I doubt this would look good on a banquet at a wedding,” he explained and Jun agreed.

“You know them very well. They were right to leave the decision to you,” Jun stated and Aiba's face become soft.

“They are my friends,” Aiba gave back and smiled. “Nino had always been there for me, also after I chose my profession. And Sho... it took him some time to get to terms with it, but he accepts it now and even defends me if needed.”

Jun nodded. “I can imagine not everyone can cope with the idea of having a friend who works in the AV industry.”

Aiba's smile became sad.

“I lost quite a few,” he admitted.

Although Jun felt guilty, he knew he would also belong to those that would run away because of his believes.

“I don't blame them though,” Aiba made clear. “I do understand that it's not easy, but that's who I am and I am even more grateful to those that stick to me.”

“I do understand that you don't want to change your job if you like it that much and accept that it comes with loosing some friends,” Jun stated truthfully. He admired Aiba for being so self-confident. “However, what would you do if you find someone you fall in love with?” Jun asked.

“The best would be if he could come to terms with my job,” Aiba answered.

Jun snorted.

“In my case, I would never be able to accept that my boyfriend is working in the AV industry,” he voiced his thoughts.

“I know that it's too much to ask,” Aiba admitted. “And if I find my One True Love and he would be completely against me appearing in AV videos, I would immediately quit my job, as I told you before.”

“You wouldn't even waver at the decision?” Jun wanted to make clear.

Aiba shook his head.

“This is what I decided when I started working in the industry and I don't think it's such a big sacrifice because if you consider what you get in return, it's much more valuable,” he explained.

Jun felt his heart racing in his chest. Aiba's words were too good to be true. Still, the fact that Aiba was appearing in cheap movies stayed, and Jun simply didn't like it, no matter what Aiba's true beliefs were, he was connected to that form of entertainment.

“You're right,” he therefore answered. “But wouldn't it still be easier if you quit your job first an then search for someone? I mean, I think you've got a great potential as an actor and you look gorgeous. You would surely gather a lot of fans. I simply think it's a waste that you appear in such movies because you could do way better,” the wedding planner voiced his true thoughts.

When Aiba only looked at him with an unreadable expression, Jun began to realize what he had just said.

“I am sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I didn't mean to downgrade your current work or anything...” he tried to save the situation, but Aiba smiled, anyway.

“Thank you!” he said. “I am happy that you approve of my acting skills. I can conclude that you watched the movies, I gave you?” he asked with a (slightly failed) wink.

Jun felt the heat shooting up into his head again. Now he had given himself away and the smug grin on Aiba's face went straight into his lap.

“I did,” he mumbled before he quickly pushed a huge piece of meat into his mouth.

“Which one do you like best?” Aiba wanted to know, ignoring Jun's flustered face.

“With Magic Hammer to your highs,” Jun muttered with his mouthful. It was the first one he had watched with Aiba and he really liked the scenes in which Aiba was alone.

“Ah~! The one with the shower,” Aiba said and nodded. “That was a good one.”

Jun decided to not react to that and tried to hide his embarrassment with a long sip from his wine. He could nearly hear Aiba grinning but the actor seemed to have teased Jun enough about it.

When the weeding planner looked up again, Aiba was back concentrating on his food, a really content expression on his face.

They didn't touch the topic of Aiba's job anymore and instead concentrated on choosing the food for the wedding together, while Aiba asked Jun about his job and the weddings he had already planned.

On his way back home, Jun really felt as giddy as a after a real date, especially after Aiba has hugged him tight when they bid their goodbyes.

It wasn't good, Jun knew that. He didn't want to fall in love with Aiba. However, it felt so good to be together with him. If he only had quit his job already...

* * *

Jun was sitting in the middle of flowers, assisting Ohno with handing him stuff once in a while, so that the shop owner didn't need to stop his work. Originally, he simply wanted to check on the flower decoration for Nino and Sho's wedding that was going to take place in two days, but somehow he ended up telling the flower shop owner all about his troubles.

Ohno had listened to Jun's monologue without interrupting him, and the wedding planner appreciated that trait of the florist.

“If I got this correct, you do like him because you think he shares the same ideas about love, but you are bothered by his job which, in your eyes, contrasts with those values,” Ohno summarized Jun's troubles once the other had finished talking.

“Exactly!” Jun confirmed. “I mean, how can someone who thinks of love in a romantic way, accept to sleep with anyone in front of a camera for the entertainment of others?!”

“Because he hasn't found the right one yet, so he can sleep with anyone he wants,” Ohno gave back and after thinking about it, Jun could see a little bit of sense in that answer.

“He already told you that he will quit his job without hesitation if he finds a partner,” the flower shop owner went on. “That's proof enough for me that Aiba is a true romanticist.”

Jun nodded. He hadn't looked at the matter from this perspective. Ohno's mind might work simple, but that was exactly what he needed right now. Still, there was a problem raising from this idea.

“I don't even know if he considers me as a possible partner,” he threw in. Of course, he had kept in mind that even if he would come to terms with Aiba's job, there was the possibility of Aiba not being interested in him. He had been flirting with him (even Jun had realized that) but maybe that was simply his way of being friendly, considering from which kind of work he was coming.

Ohno clicked his tongue.

“You have been on a date already, so why shouldn't he see a possible partner in you?”

“It wasn't a date,” Jun made clear. “It was a business meeting. We were choosing the food for Nino and Sho's wedding.”

“But he said it felt like a date,” Ohno gave back stubbornly.

Jun groaned. Ohno's pragmatism was so steadfast that it was sometimes frustrating. But basically, he was here for that. He needed someone with a clear mindset to get his own troubled thoughts back into order.

“You think he would really quit his job for me?” Jun voiced the question that had been running in circles in his mind lately.

“From what you've told me, there is a high possibility,” Ohno stated. “However, you will only find out if you ask him, if you really want to start something with him.”

The wedding planner sighed. These past days after the dinner, he had been thinking about Aiba even more than before. His unbreakable conviction about quitting his job for his had caused him to see Aiba in a different light – not as a cheap porn star but as someone who was really standing behind the idea of only wanting the best for his partner.

But did he really want to start something with Aiba? What if he was only just talk and nothing else? What if Jun opened his heart and allowed Aiba inside, if the actor wanted, and then Aiba would say that he would keep his job? There were too many risks...

“No risk, no fun,” Ohno suddenly said as if he had been reading Jun's mind. “He sounds like one of the good ones thought,” he added.

Jun really wanted to believe in Ohno's words. Finding a perfect partner like Aiba had always been Jun's dream and it would be too good to be true if this would work out for real...

Was he ready to try this? Was he really able to ask Aiba to quit his job for him? Was it worth it?

Again, Jun sank into deep thoughts and soon, he forgot all about his surroundings. Gladly, the flower shop owner didn't usher him out, but let him sit in the middle of his workplace, finishing the last bouquets with Jun in the middle of everything.

* * *

Jun checked his watch.

They were still absolutely perfect in time and it seemed that today everything would run smoothly.

The ceremony in the little chapel had been wonderful, both Nino's and Sho's mums were sniffing into their tissues and also Keiko had gotten wet eyes.

Both witnesses had carried out their duties perfectly until now, so Jun was really satisfied with them.

Right now, the dinner was brought onto the guests' tables, which was the time for Jun to lean back for a moment and take a tiny break.

The plan was that Aiba would give a speech when everyone had finished eating. The actor had told Jun that he had been sitting on this speech for days and that he hoped it would be alright. The wedding planner had felt honoured that Aiba was talking to him about his worries and had assured him that the speech would be fine since Aiba had surely poured all his feelings into it. Reassured, Aiba had hugged Jun and thanked him for his kind words before he had vanished to greet the guests.

Jun had decided that he would wait until Aiba's speech and then try to have a talk with Nino's best man in order to not cause any distraction for the actor.

After talking to Ohno Jun had managed to sort his feelings and thoughts and had come to the conclusion that Aiba's personality and beliefs about love and relationship weighted more than his temporary job. The actor's determination to give up on something his partner might dislike was another plus point.

So, Jun wanted to ask Aiba that he would like to start a relationship with him under the condition that the actor would find a new job for him. The wedding planner knew that it was pretty bold to demand termination, but he couldn't cope with the idea of being Aiba's partner while he was still on camera with someone else.

Having Aiba's words in mind, the actor might not even think of it as too impertinent. The real question was if Aiba was willing to quit his job for JUN. However, as Ohno had said correctly, the wedding planner would never find out if that would be the case if he didn't ask.

First of all, Aiba had to hold his speech, that was scheduled to be any minute now, and then, Jun would hopefully find the right moment to have a talk with him.

When Jun looked over to Nino's best man, he met his eyes. Aiba had obviously been waiting for Jun to look up. A nervous smile was on his face and Jun answered it, confidently, to reassure the actor. He was slightly surprised that Aiba was so nervous about his speech, because usually he was doing way more embarrassing things in front of a camera.

As if Aiba had needed Jun's assurance, he nodded into the wedding planners direction, straightened his shoulders and stood up, making his way to the speaker's place.

He quickly managed to gather the attention of everybody and started with his speech. Aiba began to describe his friendship with Nino in a humorous but lovely way and the guests were following him with their full attention.

Soon, Aiba proceeded to talking about how Nino and Sho met and how he was introduced to Nino's husband for the first time. He earned a lot of laughter when he talked about his first impression of Sho – the always hungry workaholic.

The actor went on describing the relationship of the two men, and Jun was in awe by how easy Aiba managed to find the right words to portray it.

“I am always amazed by how a relationship influences people,” the actor said and earned quite a few nods. “Let's take our Kazu. He was pretty much an indoor person and I had always lots of trouble to get him in front of the door.”

A few people agreed loudly, others only with a soft laughter or silent nod.

“However, Sho managed to make him breathe a lot more of fresh air in those three years they know each other, than he had breathed in the rest of his life before,” Aiba stated and was supported by several voices from the audience.

“And Sho,” the actor went on and said man looked at him with big eyes. “He was working so much that I thought he surely would have collapsed one day on his desk, but since he met Nino, he realized that there are other things in life that are important and changed his lifestyle – probably much to his boss' annoyance.”

Sho laughed wholeheartedly at Aiba's remark and kissed Nino's cheek.

“What I want to say is that love can change people – in a good way. They change themselves because of the influence of their partners and because they want it, not because they are being forced to. I for example have recently quit my job because I fell in love and I know that that person doesn't like my job at all, but I don't feel any remorse or anger towards this person. I did it because I want to start a relationship with him and I don't mind to change my living circumstances for him because I know he will give me a lot more than what my job could give me. My feelings for him caused me to take this step and that's the power love has. I am so glad for Nino and Sho that they are able to experience...”

The rest of Aiba's words didn't reach Jun's ears anymore. His brain had stopped working because it was in a shock.

Aiba had already quit his job for someone he fell in love with. He already HAD someone in his life!

Why did he never consider that option? Jun had been worried that he might not be the one Aiba would change his life for, but the possibility, that there was already someone else in Aiba's life, had never entered his thoughts.

However, he should have considered that option. He would have been more careful with opening his heart then. Right now, it hurt terribly because Jun had actually thought that he stood a chance to become Aiba's partner, but now all his hopes were crushed.

Jun blinked the tears away that had formed in his eyes. He knew that he had fallen too deep for Aiba already to simply get over this within the next few minutes, but at least he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of Aiba by telling him about his feelings and demands. He could simply let this day pass and spend the next weeks with mending his broken heart.

Jun wanted to curse life for being so unfair. It had taken him so much time to find the perfect someone and finally decide in favour of that person. He had even pushed some of his deepest beliefs over board for Aiba and in the end, it was for nothing. He wouldn't come out of this with a wonderful partner. The only thing he had gained was another setback in the matter of love.

“Jun-kun!”

Jun froze and searched for a place to hide. However, there was none and it would look pretty weird if he suddenly ran away, so he wiped over his eyes once more before he turned around, hoping that nobody could see he had left a few tears.

“Oh no!”, Aiba exclaimed upon seeing Jun. “Was my speech so bad you had to cry?”

Despite the cold feeling in his chest, Jun had to laugh.

“No, it was so good I had to cry,” he gave back, being proud of his brain providing him quickly with this excuse.

“I am glad!” Aiba exclaimed. “I was worried about it. Especially about the part where I was talking about me, but I really wanted you to hear it,” he went on.

“Oh, yeah, congratulations on finding a partner!” Jun quickly said, hoping that Aiba wasn't here to tell him all about his new love.

“To be honest, I haven't asked him yet, first, I wanted him to know that I quit my job,” the actor explained.

Jun's brain connected the threads quickly.

“He is here today?”

Aiba nodded. Jun felt another stab in his heart. It made sense that the one Aiba fell in love with was someone from the circle of his and Nino's friends.

“You should go to him. Don't let him wait,” Jun said, hoping that Aiba would leave quickly so he could be alone with his gloomy thoughts.

“I am with him right now,” Aiba gave back, his eyes beginning to twinkle.

“What?”

Jun turned his head left and right but except for Aiba and himself there was nobody around.

“Right now I am with the person I fell in love with,” Aiba clarified and took one step towards Jun.

The wedding planner's usually quite fast working brain seemed to have stopped its work completely by now, as it was suddenly really empty.

“Do you want to start a relationship with me, Jun-kun?” Aiba asked softly, reaching out for Jun.

Jun's eyes grew big. He repeated Aiba's words in his brain to make sure he did not misunderstand them, but after all, they seemed pretty easy to understand.

He met Aiba's waiting look, his warm eyes and his soft smile.

“I...,” he started, hoping that this was real right now, “I want to become your partner,” he breathed out and a second later he was pulled into Aiba's arms.

“Thank you!” he heard Aiba breathing into his ear before the actor's eyes came into his vision again. Their faces moved naturally closer and when Aiba's warm lips met his own, Jun's body was captured by huge wave of happiness.

He enjoyed the long, soft kiss Aiba was giving him without taking over any control. He could do that later and right now he only wanted to bath in Aiba's warmth.

The actor ended the kiss with another soft peck on Jun's lips.

“You know,” he began. “I am jobless now.”

Jun laughed.

“I can live with that,” he assured Aiba before he captured his lips again.


End file.
